memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed individuals
Unnamed individuals: By race or culture * Unnamed Andorians ** Unnamed Andorians (22nd century) ** Unnamed Andorians (23rd century) ** Unnamed Andorians (24th century) * Unnamed artificial lifeforms * Unnamed Bajorans * Unnamed Bolians * Unnamed Borg * Unnamed Cardassians * Unnamed Devore * Unnamed Ferengi * Unnamed humanoids * Unnamed Humans * Unnamed Jem'Hadar * Unnamed Klingons * Unnamed Orions ** Unnamed Orions (22nd century) ** Unnamed Orions (23rd century) * Unnamed Romulans * Unnamed Trill * Unnamed Vidiians * Unnamed Vulcans By occupation * Unnamed Starfleet personnel * Unnamed Dixon Hill characters * Unnamed holograms By location * Unnamed Cold Station 12 personnel * Colony 5 inhabitants * Unnamed Deep Space 9 residents (Unnamed Terok Nor residents) ** Unnamed Deep Space 9 Bajoran Militia personnel ** Unnamed Deep Space 9 Starfleet personnel * Unnamed Mercy Hospital personnel * Unnamed Nimbus III inhabitants * Unnamed Elysians * Unnamed Tarsus IV inhabitants By ship * Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel * Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel * Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel * Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel * Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) personnel * Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel * Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel * Unnamed USS Excelsior personnel * Unnamed USS Grissom personnel * Unnamed Merchantman personnel * Unnamed USS Voyager personnel Unnamed members of unknown species by century Uncertain 296+ violinists These violinists were among the three hundred (the others being Tataglia, Heifetz, Menuhin, and Grak-tay) whose musical styles Data was programmed to be able to imitate by 2366. ( ) }} "Kesla" victims These women were killed by Redjac, then operating under the alias of "Kesla". ( ) }} Tyken's crew The crew under the command of Bela Tyken did not suffer from behavioral changes or sleep disturbances while trapped in what would later be referred to as a Tyken's Rift. ( ) }} 21st century "Let me help" novelist This novelist lived on an planet circling the far left star in Orion's Belt around 2030. A classic work of literature written by him recommended the words "Let me help" over "I love you.". James T. Kirk mentioned this to Edith Keeler in 1930. ( ) 22nd century Portrait artist This artist resided in Oakland. In 2151, he or she was awaiting a photograph of Jonathan Archer from which to paint a portrait. ( ) }} Redjac victims These women were killed with a knife by the entity known as Redjac. They included eight women in the Martian colonies in 2105, and ten in Heliopolis on Alpha Eridani II in 2156. ( ) }} Sato's pen pal This child was the pen pal of a 12 year old Hoshi Sato. Hailing from Brisbane, Australia, her letters were thoroughly enjoyed by Sato. The communications officer related this to Doctor Phlox in 2151 when he mentioned that he was writing a letter to Dr. Jeremy Lucas. ( ) }} 23rd century Altair VI president This president's inauguration ceremony was expected to be attended by the Enterprise and two other ships seven solar days early in 2267. ( ) }} Dimorus "rodent things" These rodent-like creatures had the ability to throw poison darts. Sometime prior to 2265, Gary Mitchell and James T. Kirk encountered these beings on Dimorus. Mitchell took a dart meant for Kirk and nearly died. He reminded Kirk of this in 2265 when he asked the captain why he was suddenly afraid of him following Mitchell's encounter with the Galactic barrier. ( ) Galliulin's friends After Pavel Chekov left her, Irina Galliulin stayed in the city with friends. She explained this to him when they reunited on the in 2269. ( ) }} Ketteract's team In the mid 23rd century, these 126 scientists worked with the Starfleet physicist Ketteract on the Omega molecule project at a classified research station in the Lantaru sector. They were all killed in the ensuing destabilization. ( ) |The Section 31 novel names some of them, including , , }} More Redjac victims These women were also killed by Redjac in the 23rd century. They included several women on the planets Rigel IV (as "Beratis"). ( ) }} Wrigley's pleasure planet girl This girl was once encountered by Crewman Darnell on Wrigley's pleasure planet. In 2266, an M-113 creature appeared to him in the form of this girl at the same time that it resembled Nancy Crater to Leonard McCoy, as he remembered having last seen her, and an older version of Crater to James T. Kirk. McCoy found Darnell's comment crass and said so.( ) }} 24th century Arjin's sister's spouse Sometime before 2370, Arjin's sister ran off and married this individual, forgoing being joined to a Trill symbiont. ( ) }} Federation News Service editor In 2374, Jake Sisko promised the editor of the Federation News Service an exclusive interview with Grand Nagus Zek. ( ) }} Jarada greeting mispronunciation captain In 2344, this captain mispronounced their greeting to the Jarada, causing offense and resulting in dire consequences. In 2364, their blunder was discussed when the was due to initiate contact with the Jarada. Deanna Troi felt that Jean-Luc Picard did not need to be reminded of what occurred when this captain offended the Jarada, despite Data's suggestion that they re-run the tape; Picard concurred. ( ) }} Johnson's wife This woman was Mark Johnson's co-worker. In 2374, Johnson married her after accepting the loss of his fiancée Kathryn Janeway. Janeway received a letter from Johnson four months later telling her the news. ( ) }} Kathryn Pulaski's three ex-husbands These men were all at one time married to Katherine Pulaski prior to 2365. By her account, all three relationships ended amiably. ( ) }} Joseph Sisko's doctor Joseph Sisko considered his doctor to be an idiot, as he couldn't tell the difference between Creole food and Cajun food, despite having lived in New Orleans for 20 years. In 2372, Sisko hadn't seen him for 8 months, something which concerned Benjamin Sisko when he found out. According to him, if the elder Sisko didn't have vascular regeneration therapy, he would leave Sisko's Creole Kitchen looking for a new owner. ( ) }} Melora's Academy friends These two individuals were friends of Melora Pazlar at Starfleet Academy. Despite being assigned to different ships, they became engaged. Melora estimated that they wouldn't see each other for a year or more, and likely only for a few weeks at a time. ( ) }} Prinadora's "richer man" Prinadora left her husband Rom for this man sometime prior to 2373, abandoning her son Nog. ( ) Scapular node infection victim Initially believed to be dead after undergoing a tricorder scan, this woman was found to be alive by Dr. Julian Bashir, when he thought to examine her scapular nodes for parasitic infection. Kira Nerys was impressed by the incident and said as much to Bashir while travelling with him in the in 2369. ( ) }} Simon Tarses' brother This man was the brother of Simon Tarses. He still lived on Mars Colony as of 2367. That year, as part of the investigation into Simon's cover-up of his Romulan heritage, Norah Satie asked Nellen Tore to contact somebody at the colony and have him interviewed. ( ) |Given that the Romulan blood comes from Tarses' paternal grandfather, it is possible that this brother may or may not be a hybrid as well.|Additionally, although Tarses' father is only mentioned backhandedly by virtue of Simon having a Romulan paternal grandfather, that would also make his father a hybrid.}} Stranded miners These miners were stranded on the planet Harod IV in 2368. As a result of picking them up, the was delayed in rendezvousing with Ambassador Briam. ( ) }} Swofford's widow This woman was widowed in 2374 after the death of her husband, Captain Quentin Swofford. Sometime prior to that, Benjamin Sisko introduced them. ( ) }} Tatallia and Jadzia's mutual friend This friend of Maria Tatallia was also friends with Jadzia Dax. In 2374, Dax mentioned them to Julian Bashir when explaining how she knew Tatallia. ( ) }} Tile painter Described as a "charming old man" by Yanas Tigan, he hand-painted the Andorian tiles she imported for her solarium. ( ) |An ultimately unheard portion of dialog would have revealed that she met him in the Hovarian Cluster.}} Yar sisters' guardians These people looked after an orphaned Natasha Yar and her sister Ishara after their parents died, until they also disappeared inexplicably. ( ) }} nl:Naamloze personen People Category:Lists